I Want To Die A Beautiful Death
by Tasteful Loathing
Summary: Oneshot. Rinako is reminded of the main romances she's survived, but love's not love if a heart isn't broken. I'm a bit unsure of the rating.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, besides Rinako. Kai's an absolute bastard in this story. Beware.

Story from my old account that I still kind of like, and, in my opinion, at least deserves a re-upload. This story was originally written in 2003, so my writing has improved, but not to a noticable higher standard.

* * *

The faint moonlight had cast its shadows onto the empty park, making everything beneath it a silhouette, besides the restricted lights from the street. A pair stood on the borderline of darkness and electrically generated light, embraced. 

"Tou-hi," his nickname for her - which meant 'frozen fire', suited to her cold, yet fiery persona - flowed along in his soft voice. Exerted air touched her face in a sweet-scented, minty wave. She could see the withering peppermint tucked over to one side of his mouth. "I can't stop thinking about you." Fingers traced around her jaw, tucking a stray strand of raven behind one ear. Eyes dropped to meet hers. "You're beautiful. I hope you know."

His hands tucked in the sensuous curves above her hips, pulling her closer, lips pulled into a smile. Her nails traced up his arms, sending shivers up both spines. She could feel the slate and garnet haired boy leaning closer towards her, pulling her into him, light green eyes piercing her own emerald.

"Ozuma..." Rinako whispered, a bare few millimetres from touching his lips with her own, "I-" her voice quaked, "I have to go back to Australia."

His eyes flashed, lowering, flickering, rising up to meet hers. He chewed on his lower lip. "Why?"

"Everyone else has already gone back. I was meant to go with them. I need to train."

"You can train with me, can't you?" voice was hopeful, "Can't you? I mean, that's what you've been-"

"No. I have to go back home."

"But... Rinako... I-" vocals cracked from tension and emotion, "I love you. You can't leave."

Tears stung her eyes, but she tried desperately to blink them away. "Ozu... I'm sorry."

His face contorted into what looked like the refusal to cry, but it was different. Skin darkened, his hair falling limp around the back, tying itself into a ponytail. Eyes transformed into a crisp deep blue. Shrinking a couple of inches, he gazed back into Rinako's eyes, all childish happiness gone from his body. "I thought you loved me."

"Tyson..."

"I thought you did. All you did was betray me." Tears welled in the boy's eyes, but he shook them away fiercely. Eyebrows curved and lowered, the middle ends pointed higher, in typical sadness.

"I-" she started, but it was too late. The figure was changing again. Skin lightened to a shade the slightest bit darker than her own. Blue wove up his jaw to mark his cheeks. Hair bristled, growing lighter, growing shorter, falling out of the ponytail. Eyes darkened to the colour of dried blood. He shot higher, taller than Ozuma, arms and torso building a few more levels of muscle. He smirked at her, as she tried to pull away.

"Kai!"

"Excellent guess. Miss me?" He leant forward, lips tracing her neck lightly, nibbling on the main artery with the softest touch. His hands rose to grab her arms tight, fingers embedding themselves into the light white material that covered them.

Eyes narrowed in complete and utter loathing. Mutter came out dark, possessed, fuelled by hatred. "Get away, Kai."

"Why?" he squeezed tighter, nails biting into her flesh, "You know as well as I do that you're mine."

"No I'm not!"

"Oh, yes." One hand rose to her blouse, ripping it apart at the joined seams, buttons flying, "Yes you are." The slope in the middle of her chest was exposed, although her breasts were still hidden beneath silky white. Shirt had fallen to her elbows, ripped and torn.

Muscles tensed under his hand, her surprisingly well-built arm attempting to twist out of his grip. The other pushed at his chest. "I know what you want, but you're not getting it."

"Aw, quit playing hard to get," he mused, tongue extending to run along her neck, "I know you want me."

"The day I'll ever want you again will be the day I dye my hair fluorescent pink."

"That can be arranged."

"You're so full of it, Kai," she hissed coldly, "You think you're all that, because we fucked a couple of times."

"I recall it as more towards several. Or even, now that I'm thinking straight, over a dozen."

Rinako pulled her arm back again, but he had a firm grip. "I find the numbers irrelevant. We may had had something, but you're never going to spark that flame again."

"True, but tell me this: did we ever have anything? I think of it more as lust, and you know that."

"I also know I'm not going to be your bitch."

"I disagree." With a rough shove, she stumbled back, falling on the grass. He stood over her, shoes purposely resting on her clothes, stopping any means of escape. "You're going to do what I say."

"Oooh, you're getting all dominant on me," sarcasm littered her sentences, "That must turn you on, getting all big and mighty." She glared up at him, lips curling into a sneer.

"Correction: it turns US on. I know the things you enjoy, Rinako. The whole dominate-subordinate act gives you a real kick."

She winced at his words. "And how would you know that?"

"Say, the nights you used to tie me up. I could hear the tone in your voice. You were high off it. High off the fact I was at your mercy, hardly able to move. High from the way you traced your fingers down my spine," he licked his dry lips, "Down lower and lower, teasing and caressing me until I couldn't take it. You could see my tension, covered by droplets of sweat. You saw the way I jerked towards the end, spitting out the gag, screaming for more. You owned me those few nights. I was your toy, and you were the child, free to do whatever you wanted, until I broke."

Instinctively, she jerked her head back as he lowered himself to kneel over her, covering her in his shadow. Knees were level with her chest. "I know what gets you going. And now I'm going to give you a taste of your own drug. You will be my slave."

"I hate you."

"What, you hate me for what I'm going to do? That's pretty hypocritical."

"No, I hate you for who you are, Hiwatari."

Deceptively sweet smile twisted into another smirk, denting the triangle markings of his cheeks. "Hate is such a powerful word, Nitoru."

"Oh, but it describes my feelings for you in a nutshell. It's either hate, or the thesaurus version."

Kai scoffed, but dismissed the matter, pressing against her. Rinako, again, wrenched underneath him, but she was pinned. He sat upright, groin resting in the crevasse of her chest. She could feel its growing warmth.

"You're disgusting, Kai."

"You're going to shut up, Rinako." He stuck a hand over her mouth, but she sunk her teeth into it. With a yelp, he yanked it away. That was the split second of distraction she needed. Pushing away, she fled, not knowing where she was headed, not caring.

She heard his footsteps behind her, light, but loud enough in the night. Hair streamed away from her face, whipping in the wind. He was gaining speed, which figured: he had a longer leg length, and could cover more ground. Hands grabbed around her waist, slamming her down, him panting beside her. Leg rose to part hers, and he grinned savagely.

"You're mine, bitch." Fingers trailed to her jeans, forcing them open, exposing even more skin to the air's touch. He was so close to getting what he wanted, and he was more than ready to do the job.

"You're a fucking psycho, Kai! You need help, for fuck's sake!" Rinako choked on her own words, tears gathering in her eyes, "I'm going to report you for this, you just see. You fucking-"

Eyelids forcing themselves open, Rinako awoke, pupils straining to the light blaring through the window. Hair was plastered to her face, smeared over the bridge of her nose, stuck to her shoulders and neck. Breathing rapidly, rasping for a decent lungful of air, she felt silent tears stream down her face. Sobs racked her throat, her breathing a loud stuttering. Single sheet was wet and tangled with sweat, taut on her right.

She flinched as a hand placed itself on her side. A face appeared over her shoulder, voice concerned. "Rin'? You okay?" She blinked away the last tears that emerged from her eyes. Spluttering, she nodded shakily.

"Y-y-yeah... I'm oka-a-ay."

His eyebrows furrowed, and he laid his other hand on her cheek, running his fingers under her eyes soothingly. Bangs brushed her temples, as he leant over her a fraction more, hand resting lower down her torso. "You don't look okay. What's got you worked up?"

"J-Just a dream. Just a d-dream."

"Want to tell me about it?"

"No."

Tyson looked disappointed. He sighed heavily, eyes murky in his still bleariness. "Sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. You just... just wouldn't understand." She tuned out as she collapsed into thought again. _I don't want to hurt you with things you wouldn't want to know, anyway._


End file.
